


Jednorożec

by AtheneNoctuaa



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, M/M, trochę nieorginalnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctuaa/pseuds/AtheneNoctuaa
Summary: Dżibril, nie gniewaj się na mnie, no...





	Jednorożec

Razjel stał oniemiały w gabinecie regenta. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości, niebieskie tęczówki wyglądały jakby za chwilę miały wypaść i rozsypać po podłodze jak szklane kulki. Szok wypełniał całe jego jestestwo, każdy nerw krzyczał o tym, na co był narażony jego wzrok. Twarz ściągnęła się niczym maska manekina. Niewyobrażalnym wysiłkiem woli zmusił zaciśnięte usta do wypowiedzenia kilku słów.  
\- Co... ty... robisz...? - wykrztusił.  
Gabriel, siedząc okrakiem na grzbiecie figury jednorożca, uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.  
\- A co, chcesz dołączyć?  
Pan Tajemnic padł nieprzytomny na posadzkę, wprawiając w drżenie kilka pustych butelek wina.

Jako miłośnik literatury miał okazję sięgnąć po prozę Sapkowskiego.

**Author's Note:**

> Dżibril, nie gniewaj się na mnie, no...


End file.
